harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Gudrik Griffing
Professor Gudrik Griffing grunnla Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom sammen med Salazar Smygard, Rasla Ravnklo og Helga Håsblås. Han var en svært god venn med Salazar Smygard, men forholdet mellom dem bristet fordi sistnevnte ikke ønsket Gompefødte elever på skolen. Det er uvisst hvor Griffing døde. Etter hans død ble plassen han ble født kalt Gudriksdal til ære for ham, det henger fortsatt et portrett av ham på Galtvort. Biografi Fødsel Griffing ble født i Gudriksdal, ukjent dato. Han har blitt beskrevet som den beste duellant på hans tid. Grunnleggere av Galtvort Mange mener at Gudrik var i blant "de fire mest brilliante trollmenn og hekser" i den tiden da han levde, Griffing grunnla i sammen med vennen Salazar Smygard, og heksene Rasla Ravnklo og Helga Håsblås Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Griffing var en som prisbelønte vågemot, edelmod og et tappert hjerte over alle andre ferdigheter. Faktisk valgte han studenter til huset sitt basert på dristighet og tapperhet. Han var også den som mest ønsket at Gompefødte også skulle få en sjanse som Galtvort elever. Gudrik var nær venn med Salazar Smygard, men utover årenes løp ble det en strid mellom dem, det kan hende at det var uenighetene om gompefødte som gjorde at de skilte lag. Da Griffing hadde grunnlagt Galtvort ble han en av de første rektorene ved skolen. Etter flere år i arbeid sammen ble Smygard mer og mer adskilt fra de tre andre pågrunn av sitt syn på gompefødte. Smygard og Griffing startet en diskusjon om gompefødte. Ettersom ingen av de tre andre aksepterte Smygards forespørsel, forlot han Galtvort. Verken Griffing eller de to gjenværende visste at Smygard bygget et gjemt kammer under borgen, hvor han lot en basilisk vokte kammeret i håp om at hans sanne arving en dag ville åpne det. Det er uvisst når og hvor Griffing døde, men da han døde etterlot han sverdet sitt. Etter døden Det ble hengt opp et portrett av Griffing i Galtvort borgen, som bevoktet en snarvei i mellom Den store trappeoppgangen og siderommet til Inngangshallen. Passordet for å komme igjennom snarveien var Stjerneglans. Etter sin død ble to av hans eiendeler: et sverd og Valghatten igjen på Galtvort. Disse to tingene hadde et usynlig bånd, slik at sverdet ville komme til syne i valghatten, dersom en Griffing virkelig trengte det. Se også *Salazar Smygard *Rasla Ravnklo *Helga Håsblås *Valghatten *Gudrik Griffings sverd Opptredener *Harry Potter og De vises stein (trollmannskort) *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (kun nevnt) *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (film) (kun nevnt) *Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban (video spill) (mulig opptreden) (opptrer i portrett(er)) *Harry Potter og Ildbegeret (film) (kun nevnt) *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen (kun nevnt) *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene (kun nevnt) *Wizarding world of Harry Potter Kilder * Godric Gryffindor fr:Godric Gryffondor ru:Годрик Гриффиндор FI:Godrick Rohkelikko en:Godric Gryffindor Kategori:Britiske individer Kategori:Grunnleggere av Galtvort Kategori:Historiske figurer Kategori:Husstyrere Kategori:Menn Kategori:Portretter Kategori:Professorer Kategori:Rektorer ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom Kategori:Trollmannskort Kategori:Trollmenn Kategori:Griffinger Kategori:Månedens trollmann Kategori:Ukjente dødsfall Kategori:Griffing huset